


a misunderstanding (and a new start)

by justiceandspiders



Series: yakulev week (2016) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it's there, this may not seem like it's gonna have a lot of yakulev but stay with me ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceandspiders/pseuds/justiceandspiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think Yaku-san likes me.”<br/>-<br/>Where Lev is hopeful and Yaku just wants to admire Lev from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a misunderstanding (and a new start)

“I think Yaku-san likes me.” 

Kuroo gave Lev one of those ‘you can’t actually be serious’ looks, but when he saw how his mouth was drawn to a thin line, eyebrows furrowed and eyes as stern as ever, it seemed Lev was very serious. He decided to indulge in his kouhai’s strange musing however, as they took a small break in between sets. “What makes you say that?”

As though Kuroo had just said the most shocking thing ever, Lev’s mouth fell into the shape of an ‘o’, taking a short moment to pick his water bottle up and take a swig. “He keeps staring at me! At first I thought he was just checking to see if I was actually practicing, or that my receiving was good, but I don’t know anymore.” Lev turned around in search of the person in question, and as his eyes fell upon him, he could see that the libero’s cheeks were dusted a light pink, looking away quickly.

It was then that Kuroo also went in search of Yaku, and now that Lev said it, maybe he did spend more time than he should looking at the boy. But – Yaku would have told Kuroo if he had some sort of crush on Lev, wouldn’t he? He definitely needed to have a talk with Yaku after the match, if only to prove to Lev that this crush he thought Yaku had on him wasn’t actually true. And with that, the whistle blew, signalling the next set commencing. Patting Lev on the back, he looked onto the court. “He’s probably just keeping an eye on you to see if you’ll do well when us third years are gone. Don’t think about it too much.” 

The second set ended shortly with a score of 21-25, the winning team comprised primarily of the third years, so they could see how well their underclassmen would work together before it was time for them to leave. And while they managed to keep up a good fight against their older years, it was obvious there was still room for improvement. 

Yaku was on his way to praise Shibayama for working far better than he had before, but before he could reach him, he was whisked away by his captain by the arm, left to be dragged to the side. He angrily jabbed Kuroo in the side, causing the taller boy to let go of him. 

“What did you want? Our kouhai need some praises for putting up a good game, especially from their captain.” Yaku said, folding his arms as he sent a glance at the first years. 

“Do you have a crush on Lev?” Was Kuroo’s reply, quick and to the point. The question left Yaku with wide eyes, and a blush returning to his face as he shook his head furiously. 

“What gave you that idea?! What has he been telling you? Honestly. As if.” 

Kuroo grinned, which only earned him a whack to the head from Yaku. “All I’m saying is you seem pretty defensive. And you do tend to watch him more than the other first years.” 

“First, I wasn’t defensive. I was just merely wondering how you got to that stupid conclusion. And second, you were the one who told me to keep a close eye on the kid! So of course I’m going to spend more attention to him.” 

“But – you’d tell me if something were… Happening, right?” 

“Well actu—“ Yaku’s words were cut short as the rest of the team joined Kuroo and Yaku, mainly so they could grab their drinks and towels from the bench the two were currently standing beside. Turning to Kuroo for a brief moment, Yaku just stared, then he turned his attention to the team with a smile on his face. “I’m proud of you all for today. How about we end practice now, and just pick up where we finished tomorrow?” Again, he turned to Kuroo, just to check that he agreed with what he was saying.

“Yeah, I guess you’ve all earned an early finish. But the losing team will have to tidy up the gym before you’re allowed to leave.” Groans could be heard all from the losing team, but the captain’s orders were final, and they weren’t ones not to take the punishment. Yaku and Kuroo, as well as the others of the winning team left for the showers, happy to take advantage of the first use of them for before the rest of the team came in. 

Yaku was already fully dressed by the time the rest of the group had returned from the showers, but he was hanging around only due to Kuroo leaving him in charge of locking up the gym, so he was sat down on the bench, one leg folded over the other. He looked up briefly to look over the others coming in to change, looking back to his phone once he saw everyone was accounted for – not without allowing his eyes to linger down towards the tallest player’s legs for a second or two longer. Definitely not long enough for said person to notice! 

And Lev didn’t actually notice as he walked towards his locker, taking his clothes out ready before drying himself off. He was still oblivious to the libero’s staring, which seemed to happen every so often, just a quick glance up from his phone, a small look up and down, but never meeting his eyes. Though, nudged by Shibayama, Lev was alerted to the attention he was receiving. The first year leaned over to Lev as he buttoned his shirt up, side-eyeing Yaku. “Hey, Lev, why does Yaku-san keep looking at you? Did you make him angry or something?” 

Lev blinked at his words, slightly confused. As far as he knew, he had no reason to make Yaku angry! At least, not today he didn’t. He shrugged, pulling his school trousers up, looking behind him only to see Yaku seem as though he was just looking away from something, much like earlier in practice. “Oh--!” Lev smiled, leaning towards Shibayama to whisper quietly. “I think Yaku-san has a crush on me.” 

Raising a brow, the first year libero just nodded slowly. “Right… Yeah, that makes sense! Yeah…” He shook the thought off and let Lev change in peace, hiking his bag up over his shoulder once he finished changing. He met up with Inuoka by the doors, calling back to Lev. “Are you walking home with us?” 

“No, not today! You can go on without me!” 

With the confirmation, Shibayama and Inuoka left, leaving only Yaku and Lev in the locker room. Yaku stood up, picking his bag up and putting his phone away in his bag. He started to make his way over to the exit, standing at the door, looking at Lev expectantly. “Lev, hurry up. I’ll lock you in here if you’re not out within the next two minutes!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Don’t lock me in!” Lev pulled on his shirt, doing up the buttons as he slung his bag over his head, rushing to the door. He did up all of the buttons before he met up with Yaku, but that didn’t mean he didn’t look messy. Yaku shook his head, pointing towards the door, at which Lev walked out of, Yaku following behind and turning the lights off, then locking the door. 

“Hey, Yaku-san-“ 

“Lev. What the hell have you been telling Kuroo?” Yaku said, interrupting whatever Lev was about to say immediately. He had to know what made Lev even think what he’d told Kuroo, so part of him was glad they were the final two left after practice. “Actually, no. Let me rephrase. What gave you the idea that I was crushing on you?” He chuckled at the end of his sentence, Lev frowning. 

“It’s not funny, Yaku-san--! Are you saying you don’t have a crush on me?” 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m trying to say.” 

“But… You keep looking over at me during practice. And…And you blush and look away! I don’t know what else I’m supposed to take from that!” Lev whined, looking at Yaku for any signs of him trying to deny it. Yaku’s cheeks did redden slightly again, but he just started to walk down the road. Lev made quick steps to catch up with him, leaning over slightly. “Yaku-san!” 

“I don’t have a crush on you, Lev. I’m sorry.” He replied, shoving his hands into his pockets as he avoided looking at Lev, instead focusing on the ground in front of him. 

“Are you sure? Because I wouldn’t mind if you did! I mean, I think I would still be a little shocked about it but—“ 

“No, Lev, seriously! I don’t have a crush on you!” Yaku stopped in his tracks, turning to face Lev finally, who also stopped, if just a few steps ahead of him. Once he saw that Yaku had stopped however he took those few steps back. “I do… Stare at you, but that doesn’t mean I like you any more than.. Than Kuroo, or Kenma.” 

Lev blinked a couple of times, trying to process what Yaku had just told him. His shoulders slumped a little bit, and he actually seemed kind of upset to find out Yaku didn’t actually like him. “But… Why do you keep staring at me?” 

“Because – I really like your legs!” 

“Wait. What?” 

“Don’t make me say it again.” Yaku then started walking again, at a faster pace. It took Lev a few seconds to realise that Yaku had started to walk, and he again took long strides to catch up with him. He wasn’t done talking just yet – what did Yaku even mean by that? 

“You like my legs, Yaku-san?” He asked, genuinely out of curiosity. Yaku stopped – again – to grab Lev’s arm, and pull him down so he was no longer looking up at him. “I admire how good they look, alright? Like – you have some really nice thighs, and they look so good when we’re playing a match. It’s not like I have a crush on you! I just really like looking at your legs!” 

The two fell silent after that, and Yaku almost regretted saying any of that to Lev. Lev meanwhile looked at Yaku in quiet shock, mouth slightly open. He looked down at his legs, then at Yaku’s, then back up at his face. “That’s so funny! For a moment I thought you actually liked me!” He finally said, standing up properly, hands falling into his pockets. “I can’t believe I actually thought Yaku-san liked me that way.” 

Yaku gently bumped his shoulder against Lev’s, gesturing for him to start walking again. “I’m sorry you thought that. Hey – do you want me to buy you something to eat from the store just down here? For doing so well today!” 

Lev’s face seemed to brighten up at that, and he was nodding like an excited puppy. “I’m starving!” He exclaimed, patting his stomach for extra emphasis. “So… You were actually watching my technique this time? And not just looking at my legs?” He poked at Yaku’s side with a grin. 

“Do you want something to eat? I can just buy something for myself!” Yaku huffed, almost, almost tempted to give Lev a whack over the head. Instead he just gave a light punch to his arm, and when he dropped his arm back down, he let his hand brush against Lev’s. 

“Sorry! I do want something to eat! I was only joking!” Lev pleaded, and he was almost going to apologise again until he saw the playful grin on Yaku’s face. “Oh – you were just kidding too.” 

Yaku rolled his eyes and tugged on Lev’s sleeve, speeding up because honestly, he was hungry too. And he was planning on avoiding the question originally asked, though he was sure Lev already knew the answer to it. 

It was when Lev was talking idly about his day once they got out of the store (the previous conversation thankfully forgotten), that Yaku started to look at Lev for a little longer, look a little closer, and thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, what Lev had said before wasn’t entirely a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> well. i promise the next part will have more yakulev!


End file.
